If Only
by KryssyBee
Summary: If you could change one moment in your life, would it affect everything else? It's a nice thought, if only. Bella goes through life, never believing she's worth anything.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.****

****Here I am with a new story! Woohoo! Now for those who have read my other stories... I have some bad news. I'm really bad a backing up things and unfortunately I didn't save my previous stories. The ones I'm mainly sad about are the 'Brown-Eyed Obssession' and the sequel to 'Cant Be your Friend'. I lost both stories and I really wish I would have kept them up and then I would have at least had a copy. If anyone out there did save them, let me know!****

****Anyways, unto this new story. I wrote most of it today! Go me! This story will have roughly 12ish chapters. I'll try and post every other day, or at least once a week! I promise! ****

**C****hapter 1**

**BPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh," I groaned and reached my hand across my bed. I stretched my arm as far as it would go while maintaining my comfortable position in bed. After smacking around for a few moments, I finally manage to hit the right button and the damn thing turned off.

I burrowed myself deeper into my blankets and closed my eyes tightly hoping that I could easily fall back into my wonderful dream; I was on a beach somewhere hot, with a hot guy and I was as far away from Forks as you could get.

I heard some pots banging around downstairs followed by some shouting.

"_Can't you even cook a proper meal?"_

"_Go ahead and make it yourself if you don't like it."_

I did the internal countdown in my head 5…4…3…2…1 _SLAM!_ Yup. That would be the front door and Charlie making his way angrily to his cruiser.

I wanted to cry at the realization that my dream would not be coming back. Grumbling I pulled myself from bed, grabbed my clothes for the day and made my way to the shower. I let the hot water ease my tense muscles and stretched everything.

Once my shower was done, I dried my hair and then proceeded to straighten it. I dressed myself fairly quickly and added a small amount of makeup. I then went back into my bedroom and grabbed my book bag for class.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my mother at the front door.

She didn't even look up as she straightened out her blazer, "I have a meeting after work tonight, so you'll have to make yourself something for dinner. I think your Dad is taking someone's night shift, so it'll just be you."

Before I could even respond she walked out the front door, hopped into her car and sped away. I put my shoes on and locked the door behind me.

I made it to school in record time, seeing as it was Forks, and the likelihood of a traffic jam was just ridiculous. I pulled into my usual space and waited for the regular blue car to pull in beside me.

I jumped out of my truck and smiled over at the girls, "Finally, I swear I was going grey waiting on your asses."

"Like, whatever, Bella." Jess snorted and grabbed her own bag. "It's only school anyways. We'll be graduating in few months and be out of here."

"California here I come!" Tanya added with an airy laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Nine months isn't a few months. We've only been seniors for a month. We have a whole year ahead of us still."

"Like, just chill. It's going to be such, like, a great year!"

Tanya nodded enthusiastically, "Duh! Think of the parties, the hook-ups and all the fun in-between. We're going to rock this place one last time."

"Alright, alright. Let's just get to class, so that when graduation comes around we can actually get out of here." I headed towards the front door.

Our lockers were all located together, so we were able to switch out our books. I had different classes and headed off to mine with the promise of seeing the girls during lunch period.

I walked into the biology room and headed towards my table. Edward, my lab partner, was already seated and seemed to already be reading the chapter for today's class.

I pulled my chair out and plopped down, "Hey Edward, how was your weekend?"

I notice a blush make its way across his face as he quickly pushed his thick black glasses back up onto his nose, "Goo… Good" He stuttered out. "Yours?"

"The usual," I shrugged.

He stared for a moment longer before turning back to his book and reading. The thing I liked about Edward was he didn't pry into anything. We worked well together. He did his part, I did mine. Although, mine was done with a bit of struggle. I looked over quickly and smiled at poor Edward. He was pretty much classified the biggest nerd here at Forks High, but I guarantee you, once he was out of here, he would do great things. He was going to be somebody. I envied him a lot for that.

Mr. Banner started class and for the rest of the hour I was engrossed in my own work. I liked biology somewhat, which is why I had chosen this class in the first place, but I really didn't know what purpose it would serve me later. Heck, I didn't even know what I wanted to do after graduation. There was just one plan and that was to get the hell out of Forks.

At lunch time I grabbed my plate and made my way to our regular table. Both Tanya and Jess were already sitting down when I got there.

"So like, she was just trying to join the cheerleading team. Like, as if you would even let her." Jess chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I bit into my hamburger.

"Oh no one," Tanya started. "Just that Alice kid asked for pointers or whatever to get on the team."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?"

Jess slapped my arm, "Seriously? Have you seen her lately? She should like, consider skipping lunch a few times. Maybe even a couple of dinners."

They both began snickering and I just bit into my hamburger ignoring their insults. I thought she had looked fine, but I wasn't about to start an argument about a girl I didn't even know.

"You know she's your dweeds' twin sister, right?"

I looked up quickly, "What are you talking about?"

Tanya was the one to roll her eyes this time, "As if you didn't know. She's Edmunds' twin."

"Eww, you like that kid with those like, huge glasses?" Jess whispered dramatically.

I frowned, "His name is Edward, and no, I don't like him."

Tanya flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Whatever, Bella. We can all tell. You should really be careful about letting people see that. You're way too good for him. I mean, gross!"

I took a sip from my water bottle and it helped prevent me from blurting out the truth. Which was, that Edward was way better than I was. He was too good for me. Not the other way around.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and I managed to make it home in time to catch the end of my favourite soap opera. The drama these shows had was just ridiculous, but so addicting.

After my soap was over, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover ceasar salad and had that for dinner. I also grabbed an apple and headed upstairs with my book bag. Just as I finished my homework, I heard a door slam shut outside. I got up and went over to my window. I looked out and saw that my Dad was home. I guess his shift wasn't as long as he thought it would be.

A few moments after he entered the house I heard the TV turn on and the distinct sound of a beer can being opened.

I dressed into my PJs and began to settle back into my bed. I was just closing my eyes when I heard the front door slam once again.

It was quickly followed by my mothers' voice, "_Honestly Charlie, you just got home, what? An hour or so ago and you've already gone through 3 cans of beer?"_

"_It was a long day. Though you wouldn't really understand that, would you?"_

"_Don't give me that again! I work just as hard as you and I provide to this household just the same!"_

"_Right, Renee. Whatever you want to tell yourself."_

"_THAT'S IT! I've had enough…"_

By this time I had plopped in my earphones and turned my Ipod way up to drown out their typical arguments. It was the same thing every night since I was about five years old when mom decided to go back to work.

I woke up a little bit before my alarm, but seriously wished I hadn't. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. My parents had argued until the early hours, I was surprised that the cops never showed up, though Charlie was the Chief, I'm sure the neighbours could hear them all night long.

I pulled myself through my morning routine. Both my parents were gone by the time I made it downstairs. On the fridge there was a note taped up:

_Had to work early! See you after dinner. Mom_

I crumpled the note up and chucked in into the garbage. I did a small cheer when it landed in on the first try.

On my way to the truck, I slipped a few times but luckily managed to catch myself before I hit the ground. I didn't want to add any more bruises to myself.

I got to school and parked my truck. I decided I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jess and Tanya this early in the morning, especially with the lack of sleep I got last night.

I was just crossing the parking lot when I heard the distinct sound of screeching tires. I whirled around and froze on the spot when I noticed a van barrelling in my direction.

Right before the van made contact with me, I was hit from the side and had the wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground. My head snapped back and connected with the ground below me. The image before me began to get blurry and I looked up into the green forest eyes right before everything went black.

**Please Review! It's just the beginning, so stick with me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**EEEPPP! I am so excited that I decided to publish the 2nd chapter to this story RIGHT NOW! And it's all thanks to these 3 people:**

**Chilly Howdy**

**susanpr**

**bundycal**

**They have saved my previous stories and offered to send them to me. So, I was extremely happy to be able to get those back, so that I can finish them!**

**BIGS HUGSSS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ox**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The back of my head was throbbing. I groaned slightly and shifted my body a little and realized there were aches in a lot more places than just my head. I opened my eyes a little and recognized the décor immediately. I had been in the hospital more than once in my lifetime.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked around. I was in a private room, so that was good. I noticed I was alone and that wasn't so good. I wonder where my parents are. I also wonder what happened in the first place. I can remember the van, but then something knocked me out of the way. I also remember seeing green, but let's face it, Forks is pretty green it could have been anything.

I heard someone knock lightly on the door and then it was opened and Dr. Cullen stepped into the room.

"Ah, Bella. I'm glad to see you're awake." He said as he came over.

He began touching my head and I winced when he pushed lightly ona sore spot. I sighed and said, "What's the damage this time?"

He chuckled softly, "Well let's see. You have quite the nasty bump on your head, but no concussion. Your ribs are bruised slightly and you have a sprained wrist."

"So, all in all, it's a typical day in my life?"

"Always the comedian, Bella. You should be fine, no serious damage. At least not as serious as it could have been." He added on the end.

I looked at him curiously, "What happened?"

"Well it seems the cold temperature we received during the night iced up the roads a little bit. Tyler Crowley was driving into the school parking lot a little too quickly and lost control of his vehicle. You narrowly escape being crushed."

I laid back against the pillows and closed my eyes. You would think I would have much more of a reaction to almost being killed. Surprisingly though, I didn't react much because I didn't have great expectations of my life anyways.

"It's lucky that Edward was there to push you out of the way when he did. I could be having a completely different conversation with your parents right now."

My eyes snapped open and I asked him , "Edward pushed me out of the way?"

Dr. Cullen smiled a little, "That he did."

I thought it over for a moment, unsure of how I felt about Edward saving my life and said lowly, "He shouldn't have risked his life that way. He could have been hurt too."

"I'd say he would think it was worth it." Dr. Cullen said casually as he wrapped my injured wrist lightly. "All done. You should head home and rest. Your head will probably hurt a little, so take these pills every 4 hours for the first few days." He placed a prescription in my hand. "I'll send the nurse in to discharge you."

I thanked him and grabbed onto the prescription. After Dr. Cullen had left, I was left alone with my thoughts once again. I couldn't believe Edward would have risked his life like that for me. It was hard to process.

I didn't have much time to think it over as the nurse came in, "Here you go, Bella. You're all set. I called your parents earlier but it seems your Dad is out on another call and I've been unable to reach your mom."

"It's ok. I can get myself home." I said quietly and grabbed onto the papers she handed over. She smiled lightly, gave me a pat on the back and walked out of the room. I found my shoes in the corner and put them on, as well as my jacket.

The chilly air hit me as soon as I stepped outside and I closed my jacket tightly around me to try and preserve some of the heat. I sighed when I realized my truck would still be in the parking lot at the school. I didn't live too far from here, well nothing was far in Forks, so I began walking home.

I dragged my feet most of the way and just wished I could be home right now to crawl into bed. I would have to pick up the prescription another day. No way was I running around all day when all I wanted to do was sleep.

I trudged inside the house and up the stairs. I landed on my bed softly and fell asleep right away.

"BELLA?" I woke up suddenly hearing someone shouting my name. I pulled myself up right and immediately grabbed onto my head as it started pounding and I was spinning slightly.

I groaned and got up and walked down the stairs slowly. I held onto the banister for dear life, the last thing I needed was falling down the stairs and hitting my head again. Once a day was enough.

I walked into the kitchen and my mother was rummaging through the fridge.

She looked up just as I stepped through the doorway, "There you are. Did you have anything to eat?"

"No. I've been in bed all day."

"Oh," she looked over at me with slight concern, "Are you feeling sick?"

"No one called you and told you what happened?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Was it something serious?" She asked she stuck her head back into the fridge.

I sat down at the table, "No… it was nothing."

She smiled and reached into the fridge. She pulled out something and came over to sit at the table with me. "So, what's happening these days? How are the girls?"

"Everything is fine, Mom."

"What's the plan for after graduation?" She seemed pretty interested, so I decided to share my thoughts.

"I'm not too sure, Mom." I paused, "I don't think I'm really good at anything, so I don't know what I will take in college."

She patted my hand, "You'll always have your looks, Bella. You're a pretty girl, it doesn't matter that there isn't much else you can do. You just have to land yourself someone worthwhile."

"Like you did?" I shot back at her before thinking it through.

She shrugged, "I have a pretty good life. I didn't really give up much to get it. Well, except the tightness of my body after carrying you around for 9 months. Let's not even discuss the state of my vag after the whole delivery either. But everything has worked out."

"For you," I grumbled out. Sure she didn't give up much, but Charlie sure did. He had managed to get a full scholarship to Duke and he was going to become a lawyer. A high school pregnancy, followed by a shotgun wedding stopped him from going. I was pretty sure Renee had planned it out and got pregnant with me on purpose. I was an accessory to trapping Charlie in this god forsaken town for the rest of his life. I didn't want that kind of future for myself. I definitely did not want to trap someone with me so that they would get stuck here and then eventually resent the child, much the way Charlie did. I knew he'd never say it to my face, but it was pretty evident that I was to blame.

"I never did ask you guys, Mom. But how much do we have saved up for college anyways?" I asked curiously.

"We haven't put anything away, Honey. If you're serious of going, and not just going to waste our hard earned money, then you'll figure it out." She picked up her plate and placed it into the dishwasher before walking out of the kitchen.

I held the tears back and shook my head slightly. I should have known they hadn't put anything away. It's not like I could do anything, or was good for anything anyways.

I pushed away from the table and headed back up the stairs. I just wanted to sleep and pretend I was somewhere else once again. Somewhere different with people who actually cared that their daughter almost got killed this morning and somewhere where maybe, just maybe someone believed I could actually be something.

**Please review! I would love to hear (read) what you think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I like hearing what you all think! **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and looked out the window. The parking lot was beginning to fill up with students and I was still stuck in my own truck waiting for something. For what, I wasn't sure.

I looked over to my left and watched as a silver Volvo pulled into a space a few rows away from me. The familiar bronze shaggy hair automatically caused me to smile. I really should head over and thank him for what he had done yesterday. Should I thank him even if wasn't necessary. What should I say?

Before I could even think about it further, a knocking on my window caused me to look over at the strawberry blonde smirking at me.

"Stop staring at loverboy and get out here."

I opened my door and pulled my bag out, "I wasn't staring. I was contemplating going over there and thanking him."

"Ugh," she groaned. "'If he even thinks that 'pretending' to be a hero is going to win him some points with anyone, that's just ridiculous. He's still a loser."

I defended him this time, "He wasn't pretending, he actually did save my life and I really should thank him for that."

"Whatever." She turned and began walking away. Jess hadn't even said anything throughout the whole thing and just followed Tanya away.

I tightened my grip on my backpack and followed. At my locker, I didn't bother saying anything and just walked off to biology.

I paused in the doorway and noticed Edward sitting at our shared desk. I took a deep breath and proceeded forward. I pulled my chair and sat down.

"Arrr.. Are you o.. ok?" Edward whispered quietly over to me.

I stared at him for a moment, not sure whether to cry or not, because he was the first person to ask me if I was ok and we weren't really friends.

I smiled weakly and replied, "I am." I took another breath and said, "Thank you. For what you did. You shouldn't have risked your life like that."

"Bu.. but then yo.. you wouldn't beee here." He stuttered out.

I shrugged, "Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing, Edward."

I felt him lightly touch my hand, followed by a small spark and he said, "It would have." He had said it without a single stutter this time.

I smiled ruefully and turned towards the front. For even just a moment, no matter how small, I felt that maybe he was right.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that maybe today would not be another world war. I heard feet shuffling and then a small cough.

I turned towards the doorway and saw Charlie standing there. He looked me over and said, "How are you?"

My eyebrow automatically rose in question and I shrugged, "Ok." I paused and watched him for moment, "Are you ok, Dad?"

He coughed slightly and nodded, "Fine." He whispered. He looked at me for a moment longer. It looked like he wanted to say something more, but he just shook his head and walked out of the room.

After the semester was over, I didn't see much of Edward except for sometimes in the cafeteria. He was always with his sister, who I had now known as Alice. They laughed all the time and seemed to have a close bond.

Before I was even aware, we were a month away from graduation and I was hanging out at Jess' house with Tanya.

Tanya was flipping through a magazine, "Oh god, look at this girl." She turned the magazine around and showed us a picture of what appeared to be someone regular. "She has a story about how getting pregnant in high school and how she made the best of it."

"What's wrong with that?" Jess asked from the other side of the room.

Tanya laughed out loudly, "Seriously! You're asking what's wrong with that! Do you honestly want to be trapped here because of a kid? Especially if it were you! Eww, can you imagine raising Mike Newton's kid." She proceeded to do a dramatic shiver.

I didn't bother commenting, but it didn't matter because Tanya just kept going, "I would soooo have that problem taken care of. Imagine everything that kid would hold you back from. No thank you."

I didn't have to imagine it at all. I was the kid who held back the parent, so it wasn't hard to picture what would happen.

I looked over at Jess and could not explain the expression that was on her face. I walked over and sat down on the floor next to her.

"What's going on?" I nudged her.

She smiled at me, "I was just trying to decide which of these dresses would look better on me for prom."

I looked at the two photos in front of me and shook my head at how much fabric was missing from the pieces. I decided not to comment on that as well and said, "Are you still going with Mike?"

"Definitely," she smiled wistfully.

Graduation was finally here and I couldn't wait to get out of this place. Unfortunately, I hadn't done much to get into a college, so I was moving to Seattle with Jess and we were just going to get our own place and hopefully find a couple of jobs to pay for the place.

I could have applied for financial aid, or even a few scholarships, but I didn't really see the point of it all. I wasn't going to do anything amazing with my life, what was the point in trying.

I took my seat and waited for them to call my name. I watched as both Alice and Edward walked across the stage. I heard a loud cheering and looked behind me to see quite a few people standing up and cheering for the both of them. I smiled over at the entourage and recognized Dr. Cullen and his wife. I assumed the big burly guy was his older brother.

I turned back around in my seat and smiled slightly at the things he would go on to do. He was smart and had a great family that would support him, I was sure of it. I might have clapped a little more loudly for the two of them, Alice as well, because I was sure she would do something great too.

When my name was called I walked forward and shook hands with the principal. I notice a flash from the corner my eye and sighed at the photographer taking the pictures. I would not be buying one of them, seeing as I didn't particularly care to have a picture of myself with a principal I never spoke or spent time with. I walked to the other side and off the stage.

When the ceremony was finished I looked around at all the families hugging and shouting their congratulations. I knew my parents weren't here, because they both told me they were working. I didn't really mind, I actually expected it.

I looked to my left and smiled as Jess came over. She hugged me and squealed a little bit, "I can't like, wait until next week and we move to Seattle."

"Same here!" I hugged her back because I was actually excited to be leaving as well. "How does Mike feel about that? I know he was planning on going to a community college around here."

"Meh," she shrugged a shoulder, "We broke up. It wasn't like, working out, we both wanted like, different things."

She shifted slightly and we both had arms wrap around us, "Isn't it exciting. We're finally done! I can't wait for California. It's going to be amazing! Anyways, it was nice knowing you bitches, but I have a flight to catch." She gave us a slight squeeze before she was off.

Jess spoke first, "Think we'll like, ever hear from her again."

"Doubtful, we were just people to pass the time in high school with."

I knew it was the truth too. I wouldn't even consider Jess a best friend either. We were all fairly popular and just hung around with each for the sake of it. It was just expected.

**Let me know what you think. Leave some love & a review ;) ox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews 3 **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

My feet were killing me. Waiting tables sure wasn`t as glamorous as some people had made it out to seem. Sure, the tips were awesome and I always had cash, but jesus did my feet ever hurt by the end of a shift. I couldn`t even enjoy my days off any more because I would much rather sit at home with my feet soaking.

I placed the current bill next to the others and shouted to the cook, "Let's go, James. My table 3 is getting impatient out there."

"Alright, alright, calm down." He threw a plate towards me. I grabbed onto all of the plates and went to my waiting table.

"Enjoy." I said while plastering a fake smile on my face.

By the end of my shift I was sitting in one of the booths with my shoes off and was rubbing the soles of my feet. I could already feel a couple of blisters forming. Goodness, at this rate my blisters were forming blisters.

I noticed a pair of shoes in front of me and looked up. James smiled down at me, "We're heading to a club tonight, wanna come with?"

James was a pretty cute guy. I could tell he was interested in me and honestly, I was ready to start living my life a little.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, sounds fun. I'll just have to run home and change."

He bent down and began writing on my order pad, "Here's the address. The bouncer is Laurent, just tell him you're with me, he'll let you right in."

I smiled and nodded, "Ok."

I rushed home afterwards and quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and out of my waitressing uniform. I had been at this job for just over 6 months and I was ready to head out and enjoy myself. I grabbed my ID, just in case I was carded. Even though I was 23, I still got asked every time we went out.

After that night at the club, James became a permanent fixture in my life. We enjoyed working with one another and then enjoyed our nights out together as well. Things progressed rather quickly and more often than not, James was at our apartment till the early hours.

Jess had finally gotten sick of working at the tele-marketing company and managed to get a waitressing job with me. We had fun and worked well together. She had even started dating James' friend Laurent. We drank most nights and were at the clubs until almost closing. Then we would head to the apartment and the party would continue. We were young and having fun. After a couple of hours partying in the apartment, I would drag James off to my bedroom where we would have our own party for a few more hours. Then the next day, it would start all over again.

I crashed onto my bed and kicked my shoes off. I was so tired I wasn't even sure I could function properly right now. I had been working so much just to pay the bills and then the amount of time I was partying was beginning to take its toll on me and my body. I just felt like I was constantly drained.

After sleeping for a few hours, I wandered into the kitchen to where Jess was making food. I sat down at the table and she continued to bang around the kitchen.

"Why all the noise?" I asked her while holding onto my head.

"Have you spoken to your parents lately?" She asked, completely avoiding my own question.

"No. I haven't talked to them since right before we left Forks after graduation. Why?" I asked, completely curious.

"Mike is marrying Lauren Mallory. LAUREN MALLORY! Of all people." She said, completely flabbergast to the possibility.

"So, what's the problem?"

She twirled around angrily at me, "The problem is, it's Lauren Mallory. She followed me around like a little puppy all of those years and now she's like what, a cheap replicate of me. I just don't get it."

"I don't either," I said honestly. "Why are you upset about this?"

She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear, "It should have been me."

She dropped what she was making, stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Jess and I never spoke of that moment in the kitchen again. I didn't ask her anything Mike related or even why she still cared, but again, it wasn't my place.

I kept in contact with Angela from school a little. E-mails were exchanged every few months or so, just to say I at least had a friend still in Forks. Apparently, Lauren had a baby girl a few months ago, but again, I was not bringing this up.

My parents were still in Forks and apparently they still argued in the early hours of the morning for all of the neighbours to hear. I skimmed over that part and continued on reading the rest of the e-mail.

I did my shifts at work as usual, and sometimes I would tag along with James to the clubs afterwards. I was beginning to tire of it all and there was a shift in James, though I couldn't quite explain what had changed.

Tonight we were all heading to the usual club, and the guys came to get Jess and I. As we took a cab to the club, Jess prattled on about nothing important, and the guys were making bets about some game on TV tonight.

I followed everyone to the back of the club and realized we were heading to the very back of the club. I walked in slowly and my eyes widened at the back of this room. This place was amazing and I had never been in this area before.

I sat down on the couches beside James and watched with fascination and curiosity as he pulled a small white bag from his pockets. He immediately poured a little on the table and began making lines. I knew immediately that this was cocaine and was unsure of how I should react to seeing my boyfriend doing drugs.

He put his nose close to the table and sniffed an entire line up. I looked up with wide eyes and they connected with Jess'. I thought she would have some kind of reaction, but it seemed like this was perfectly normal for her.

James then nudged my arm and inclined his head towards the lines on the table. I shook my head a little and he gave me a small smile, "You'll like it, I promise."

"I'm not sure." I whispered out.

"Trust me." He sent a dazzling smile my way.

I took a few moments and mulled it over in my head. I looked over at Jess and she was already doing a few lines with Laurent on the other side of the table. I grabbed onto my hair behind my head, so that it wouldn't spill into my way and leaned down slightly.

I blocked one nostril and proceed to sniff the stuff on the table right up.

**:0**

**I'm as shocked as you all! :P**

**Review Please! I'd love to hear (read) what you think! ox**


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone has my old story "Lost Angel" saved, can you please send it to me. I've had request to re-post it, and I was hoping to change it up a bit! Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Groggily I rolled over. I tried to open my eyes a little and was blinded by the sunlight. I groaned and draped my arm over my eyes to block it. I sat up slowly and tried to open my eyes once more. As soon as I did, I realized that I was shirtless and I was in a bed I didn't recognize. I grabbed onto the blanket and pulled it up to cover myself. I looked around and noticed a few people sleeping around the room. Some were on the floors, others were dangling off of pieces of furniture.

I grabbed the entire blanket and was sure to wrap it around me completely and padded into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and noticed dark circles under my eyes and my hair was in a haystack.

I turned the water on and scooped some into my mouth. I swished it around inside my mouth and spit it back out. The taste in my mouth was just terrible.

The bathroom door opened and I spun around quickly. I relaxed when I noticed it was only Jess and laughed a little when I recognized how much of a mess she was.

"You're no hotter," she grumbled.

I turned back to look at my reflection and sighed when I realized that she was indeed right.

"What a messed up night. I don't even remember half of it." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded along, "Same here."

She laughed lightly and came over to the sink. She hopped up onto it and showed me what was in her hand, "Some left over." I noticed then that she had a little pouch in her hand.

I walked over to the door and locked it. I then grabbed a small mirror from behind the vanity and plopped it onto the counter beside her. She immediately began making lines on it and I was beginning to get antsy. I wanted some of the stuff and I wanted it now. Sure my previous fix was probably only a few hours ago, but I needed it desperately.

As soon as the lines were made, I brought the mirror to my face and blocked one of my nostrils and sniffed it up the other. I closed my eyes and let the drug work its way through my system.

I handed the mirror over to Jess and heard her sniff her two lines. We both stayed quiet for a few moments enjoying our own bliss.

I looked over at Jess and noticed she had a small trail of blood leaking out of her nose. I grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to her, "Here you go."

She looked at the paper for a moment and then turned towards the mirror. "Damn," she quickly grabbed the toilet paper from my hand and began wiping at the blood.

"I'd love to stay a little longer but I'm pretty sure I have a shift today." I paused for a moment and asked, "What day is it?"

Jess looked at me through the mirror for a moment before answering, "I think its Wednesday."

I nodded my head and headed back into the other room. I started searching for my clothes and began pulling some pieces of clothing from under other people. I didn't know half of these people, but this had become the norm for me.

I looked to the other side of the bed and kicked James once. He grumbled and rolled over onto his back. His eyes open slightly so I said, "I'm heading to work. Meet you at the club afterwards?"

"Whatever," he said with a raspy voice.

I pulled all of my clothes on and grabbed whatever shoes were around that were a matching pair. I ran out of the unknown apartment and hailed a cab.

I was spinning around and around and the room didn't seem like it would stop moving anytime soon. I laid my head against the back of the couch at the club. I didn't even know what day it was anymore. I did know that I had worked earlier in the week, or was that last week. Anyways, I got fired. Apparently, something was going on with me and I was neglecting my responsibilities and they had no other choice but to let me go. I had worked there long enough and it was high time I moved on anyways. I didn't need their stupid waitressing job.

I was almost 26 and my life was just flying by me. But I did need to find some other kind of job that would pay the bills and also support my habit. I couldn't picture myself giving up the drugs. The only problem now was that I wasn't really qualified for anything. I had my high school diploma and a few years working as a waitress. I wondered how low it could really get for me.

James bumped into me as he sat down and he passed a drink over to me, "You're thinking way too much. I can practically feel your thoughts hitting me. Drink this."

I took a big gulp and answered him, "I was just wondering what I'll do for work now."

He patted my leg, "We'll find something for you to do. You and Jess can move in with me and Laurent."

I nodded my head and continued to drink whatever it was James had given me.

I laid my head against the toilet after I finished emptying everything that was in my stomach. I was so cold that I could barely stop the shakes from wracking my entire body. I took deep breaths to try and keep whatever was left in my stomach there.

I heard some banging around in the other room and some moaning. I wish I could be one of those people, having some fun and not in here puking my guts out.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I grabbed the pocket mirror from Jess' hands and brought it up to my face and sniffed up 3 lines. I needed the high and I needed it now. I laughed over at Jess and she cracked up laughing at me too.

Once the drugs were all gone, Jess threw the mirror back into her purse and dragged me out of the washroom. We went back onto the dance floor and started dancing all over the floor. I may have bumped into a couple of people, but that's basically what usually happened in a club anyways.

I noticed a drink off to the side and grabbed it before anyone could notice I had taken it. I downed the drink in record time and went back to where Jess was and kept dancing away.

At some point in the night, I met up with James and we headed back to our place of a few months and he fucked me up against the wall.

We collapsed onto the bed after another round on the couch, and then one on the kitchen table.

I fell asleep immediately and didn't wake up until almost 2 days later, completely unaware of how much time was passing by.

The party was in full swing by the time I had made it back. I had just delivered a couple packs of drugs for James. It was the first time I had done it, and it was also the first time in a long time that I felt like shit for doing something like that. The kid looked like a college kid and I had easily given him some pretty heavy drugs. It was only my first night doing this kind of work, but I already needed another hit to get my mind off of what I had done.

I pushed through the doorway and walked around our apartment looking for either James or Jess. I spotted Jess right away, but she was making out with some guy in the corner. I knew she'd be pissed if I disturbed them, so I continued on my way.

I found James sitting around a table with a bunch of people. Right beside him, practically in his lap was some leggy redhead. He looked up and called me over. I noticed a few lines in front of him and made my way over. I accidently knocked into red as I plopped down into James' lap.

I immediately bent down and sniffed a couple of lines. After a couple hours of sitting in the same spot, I realized that I lost track of how many lines I had done. I shook myself off and stood up.

My stomach was beginning to roll and I was going to be sick. I rushed forward and shoved people out of the way. Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom. I kicked the door shut behind me and crouched in front of the toilet, just before everything came up.

After a few minutes of getting sick, I realized something was wrong. This had never happened before and I didn't know what was happening.

My eyesight started getting blurry and I continued getting sick. I fell backwards and felt it was getting harder to breathe.

Things started to get spotty and I blacked out.

**And it's beginning to spiral out of control... **

**Let me know what you think. Just hit review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I heard an annoying beeping in the background and swiped my hand to try and stop it. Unfortunately, something was attached to my hand and I couldn't move it much. I opened my eyes and looked around the white room. I knew right away that I was in a hospital, seeing as I had spent a lot of my childhood there.

I felt a tube going across my face and into my nostrils and then over each ear. In my hand I had an ivy line. I didn't know what had happened and I couldn't recall anything.

I tried to remember what happened, but my memory was coming up blank. To my left sat a table with some water. With shaky hands I reached over and pulled the cup to my lips. My lips were dry and chapped and it took a lot of effort to swallow the water. My throat felt like it was raw.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He looked over my chart for a moment and nodded at something. He then looked up at me.

"Glad to see you're awake." He stopped for a moment, "Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head back and forth. "You were dropped off near the front doors. Seems you overdosed." The way he said it so casually made me recoil slightly. He knew I was a druggy and so he wasn't acting surprised.

He sighed then, "Look, I know you've probably heard this a lot, but if you don't change something, you're going to die. Not when your old and grey, but when you're young and worn out. This should be looked at as your wake up call. Do not take it lightly. I've seen so many people in your position and some make it out, others don't. It's the reality of an addict. We can set you up into a rehab program to help you. It's there if you want it. You just need to say you need help."

He looked at my chart once more, "Luckily, you were early into your pregnancy and we don't need to do a DNC."

"Pregnancy?" I blurted out immediately.

He nodded and sighed once again, "You were pregnant. You miscarried. It would have been because of all the drugs and alcohol found in your system." He paused then and looked at me seriously, "This is a good thing. You don't want to bring a baby into this world. Especially since you'd probably give birth to a baby addicted to drugs just like you." He reached into his jacket and pulled a card out. He handed it to me and I grabbed it with both hands, "This is where the treatment center is. I've already given them your name. Whether you show up is up to you."

I nodded and he left the room. A few tears escaped down my cheek and I wiped them away from my face. I had no right to cry. I had unknowingly killed my baby. I gently placed a hand on my stomach and began to mourn the loss of someone I never even knew.

The nurse came in shortly after and discharged me. I immediately got onto the bus and started making my way home.

I got to the apartment and Jess immediately came over and hugged me, "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're ok."

I scratched my arm and nodded, "So worried I was left outside by the front doors?"

"Listen, Bella. We were all pretty messed up that night. You're lucky someone was even able to bring you there." She said rudely.

"I know," I sighed. A tear ran down my cheek then and she looked at me questionably. I opened my mouth slightly and whispered out, "I was pregnant."

She pulled me into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry, Honey. It's for the best though."

"I know it is. I'm still sad about it though."

She nodded and patted my arm sympathetically, "I know, Honey. I think about my lost baby still."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and went to sit down on the couch, "From back in high school."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Was it Mike's?"

"Of course it was. Did you think I was some kind of slut that slept with anyone?" She spit at me. I quickly shook my head and she continued, "It was for the best. I took care of the problem and moved on with my life. Mike was angry and well, we went separate ways afterwards." She laughed bitterly then, "He wanted us to get married and raise the baby. Could you imagine? Me and Mike living in Forks raising a baby at 18. Tanya was right back then to tell me to get rid of it. I did the right thing."

I sat beside her and whispered out, "I never knew."

She shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"You wanted that baby."

She wiped a tear away, "Doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

I shook my head, "We can't keep doing this Jess." I reached into my pocket and pulled the card the doctor had given me out of my pocket. "We can go here, we can get help."

She slapped my hand away, "There's nothing wrong with us."

"We're addicts!" I yelled at her. "We need help."

"Look, you go do whatever you want to do. I'm fine here. I have a good life and I'm happy."

"Jess…"

"Get lost, Bella. You don't like your life, than change it. Don't try to change mine when there is nothing wrong with it."

I nodded and stood up. I couldn't force Jess to rehab, she had to come to the decision on her own. I walked towards the back room to gather my stuff. When I walked into the room, I almost walked right back out because there were 2 people in the bed. I looked closer and felt disgusted. James was in the bed with the leggy redhead and they were both naked. I was in the hospital, possibly dead, and he was screwing someone else.

I went into the closet and packed my bag up. I grabbed a couple of items of clothing. I left all the clothes that I usually wore to the club alone. I grabbed some personal items and stuffed them into the bag.

I threw the bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my wallet with my ID and any other pieces of cards I had in there. I had some money, not much, but at least this would get me out of this place. I looked around the room once more to see if I had left anything important laying around. When I was content I walked out of the room and paused just in the entrance of the apartment.

I looked towards Jess, but she was effectively ignoring me. I knew there was nothing I could say to her, so I turned around and walked out of the apartment.

I paused after the door had slammed shut behind me and turned back towards it. I placed my hand on the door and whispered out, "Be safe."

I walked down a couple of flights of stairs and managed to flag down a cab. Once seated in the backseat, I pulled the card from pocket back out and read out the address.

The cab drove away and I stood frozen on the sidewalk looking at the building that stood before me. There was nothing special about it, but I knew what was behind the doors.

I took a deep breath and picked my bag up. I walked up the stairs and paused at the front door. I buzzed the door and waited for someone to come.

An older woman opened the door and looked at me. She smiled kindly and said, "We've been waiting for you, Isabella. Although, Dr. Wendle wasn't sure if you would come, I'm glad you did."

I nodded to her and walked in as she opened the door wider for me to come in. She immediately began explaining the protocol. She also told me about what the withdrawals would feel like. She showed me to my room and helped me unpack my things. Although, I think she was really checking to see if I had brought any drugs with me.

She paused by the doorway and asked, "Why are you here?"

I looked at her for a moment before I took a deep breath and said, "I need help."

**First step is asking for help! She's on the mend... **

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I sat in the chair and stared out the window. I had my legs folded beneath me and watched the vehicles driving passed.

I heard someone sigh from behind me, "Bella, you've been here for almost 6 months now, are we ever going to discuss your parents?"

I shrugged, unsure of how to respond. I watched as a couple walked passed on the sidewalk while pushing a stroller.

The therapist spoke again, "Did you ever think of calling them?"

I shook my head, "They'd be ashamed of what I've become. Of what I've let my life become."

"You haven't even given them a chance. You won't know how they will react unless you try and reach out to them."

I shook my head again, "They don't care enough. I was a mistake that happened to them over 25 years ago. They have their life back or whatever. Too much time has gone by. I don't want to talk about them anymore."

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about them, I understand. You control this session, you decide what you want to talk about."

I smiled slightly to myself, "I think I want to go to college."

I heard her writing something down and she asked, "What would you like to do?"

"I want to be counsellor. Help others that were like me. Maybe prevent others from going through what I went through."

"That's ambitious." She commented.

I nodded, "I know it's a lot to take on, especially since I've only been clean for 6 months and a college isn't an ideal location for a recovering addict to be."

"Drugs are everywhere, Bella. You've been working hard, and yes, it will always be a challenge to you. You'll always want that fix, but you've been given tools now to deal with the stress you experience. You need to use them now. You're a strong woman and you're doing amazingly."

"I know," I said quietly.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Ruby helped me fill out an application and I've sent it in last week. Now, we wait and see if I've been accepted. I also applied for some financial aid, and for some student housing. I had to write a few essays for some of the scholarships they have too." I chuckled lightly then, "I haven't written an essay since high school, so it was a little harder to get back into the groove of it."

"I'm sure you did fine. You're a smart woman."

I turned in my chair and smiled over at her, "Thank you. You're one of the first people to tell me that. I use to think I didn't have much going for me, but maybe, they were all wrong."

"Who was all wrong?" She asked.

"Them," I said definitely. "The ones who didn't think I would do anything. I got lost for a while and really went down the wrong path, but I'm getting better now. I'm getting back on track."

The chilly wind blew passed me and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. I walked faster up the stairs and headed inside the building. I sat down in my seat and took my jacket off. I pulled out my notebook and my textbook and looked towards the front. I quickly wrote down the homework.

The teacher came in and spoke, "Alright everyone, turn to chapter 9 and pull out your reports. Hand them down to the person in front of you and get them all at the front up here. Now, let's discuss the theory you studied this past week. Thoughts?"

I jotted down a few notes and smiled at the person to my left who had begun answering the question. I didn't think I would ever make it here to college, but I did.

I was currently in my 2nd year and it seemed to be flying by. I found myself enjoying my classes and excited to go every day. Things in my life had improved and I was well on my way to being happy.

I still lived in the dorms, but they were located off of campus and were for the more serious students. Parties still happened in the building, but not as often as they did on the campus located right on the school grounds. I found a few people and we created a study group. I had some friends, but none were extremely close to me. I kept my distance slightly as to not get involved into anything again.

I had attended a party or two, but I was always the DD and drove the partiers home at the end of the night. I hadn't had a single drink of alcohol or even looked at a drug since the one time I overdosed and ended up in the hospital.

After class was over, I headed to the campus coffee shop and began my shift. I had a part time job on the side to help bring in some extra money. All of the financial aid and the scholarships I had won were there to pay for my schooling.

Things were coming together quite nicely.

I rushed into the house and slammed the door behind me. I chuckled at my soaked hair and jacket. I went to the mailbox and checked to see if I had anything. I grabbed everything that was labeled with my name and headed up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and once I was inside I locked it again behind me. I placed the mail on the table beside the door and proceeded to take my jacket off and kick my shoes off.

I walked to the bedroom and stripped off my shirt. The rain had soaked through my jacket and my shirt was all wet. I grabbed a bigger t-shirt from my dresser and put it on. I reached under my shirt and undid my bra. I pulled the bra down my arms and threw it into the corner where my hamper was.

I pulled my pants down and stepped onto one sock and pulled it off and did the same with the other. I gathered my pants and socks and threw them in the corner as well. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a hair elastic. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed a frozen dinner from the fridge, poked a couple of holes in the plastic with a fork and threw it into the microwave. I looked over at my work schedule and smiled at having the next few days off.

I loved being a counsellor, but I also loved having my weekends off. I had the perfect job at one of the local high schools just down the street. I came home every day feeling like I had helped someone. Or at least set them on the right path.

I went to the cupboard and pulled the cat food out. I poured a cup into the bowl beside the fridge and smiled when my kitty came running. She acted like I starved her or something.

I went back to the front door and grabbed the mail. I dropped it onto the kitchen table and grabbed my food from the microwave. I pulled the plastic off the tray and stirred the food inside to not burn my mouth.

I pulled up the first envelope and knew it was my cell phone bill. The next was junk mail. I paused on the next one and looked at the familiar logo in the corner. It was from Forks High.

I put my fork down and ripped the envelope open. I pulled the letter out and began reading it.

Shocked, I placed the letter onto the table face up.

_Forks High Reunion. We hope to see you there!_

**Dum dum dummmmm... **

**Let me know what you think!**__


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This will be my last update for the rest of the year :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I fidgeted nervously as I sat on the bus. I was currently headed towards Forks. I hadn't been here since I had left the week after graduation with Jess. It had been quite a while since I've thought about anyone or anything Forks related.

The bus pulled into the depot and no one moved to get off. Forks was just a stop along the way and it seemed no one was stopping here but me. I walked down the steps and grabbed a hold of my suitcase. I looked around the parking lot and saw familiar brown eyes staring at me.

I walked forward slowly. He did as well. It was quite awkward to say the least. Charlie took off his hat and smiled. The grey in his hair was noticeable. "Hey, Kiddo. Long time no see."

I hugged him immediately and breathe in the familiar scent that I hadn't smelt in so long. He squeezed me back just as tightly. I heard him cough slightly and he pulled away, "Let's go home."

"Ok, Dad." I whispered. He grabbed onto my bag and placed it on the backseat. I sat down in the front and looked around in amazement at how everything in this town still looked the exact same.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we pulled up to my childhood home. I sat still for a moment and looked at the home in front of me. I couldn't believe how much time had gone by. The house was beginning to look a little worn, but it was still the same. The tree beside my window stood just as tall as before.

I opened my door and walked up the stairs behind Charlie. The inside was painted a different colour and it looked pretty good.

"Where's Mom?" I asked quite curiously.

Charlie scratched his beard for a moment and said, "Ah… well. We sort of divorced a few years back. It just wasn't working out. Sorry."

"It's ok, Dad. I think everyone knew it wasn't working out."

He smiled a little, "I know. It should have happened a long time before then."

I noticed there were quite a few pictures of me on the mantle. I walked forward and smiled at the awkward kid that stared back at. I paused at the very last photo. It was a picture of me on graduation shaking the hand of the principal.

I turned in shock and looked at him, "How did you get this?"

He paused and looked at me for a moment, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I said I had to work, and I really did at first. But I tried so hard to get someone to cover for me. By the time someone said they would, you had already left for the ceremony. I raced there, I'm sure I blew through 2 stop signs." He laughed a little and then his eyes turned sombre, "I saw you there. I watched you get up and get your diploma. I got the camera ready and you didn't even turn towards the crowd. I knew the expression on your face right then. You didn't expect anyone to be there for you, you knew we wouldn't come, and you just accepted it. I was so ashamed of myself then. I had failed you so badly and I had wasted so much time. You were leaving the next week and I had missed out on too much."

He shook his head, "I know growing up you felt like I blamed you. But I want you to know, that I never did. I was very angry with what had happened in my life, but I never once blamed you. I really just hated your mother and couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I know I could have acted differently, maybe I just needed someone to straighten me out, and I could have been a better father to you."

I gave him a small smile, "We all have some sort of regrets, Dad. I forgive you."

He kissed the top of my head, "Is your reunion thing tonight?" I nodded and he laughed at me, "Go on and get ready then."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him before grabbing my bag and walking up the stairs.

I was so nervous before about coming home, but what I didn't realize was that I really needed this. I needed this new beginning, or this old closure. Whatever had just happened, I was glad it did. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I could breathe a little easier.

I stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out my black dress. It stopped just above the knees and accentuated my waist nicely. I had small heels on and a little bit of makeup. My hair was put up into a French twist. I smiled at my reflection and could acknowledge that I looked good.

I walked down the stairs and Charlie was waiting for me. He whistled lowly and said, "Looking good, Kiddo. You ready?"

I smiled at him and grabbed my jacket before following him out the door and to the car. Charlie was driving me to the reunion and had offered to come pick me up afterwards. What he didn't realize was that I would not be drinking. No matter how much I wanted to.

I walked into the front lobby and proceeded to a table filled with name tags. I scanned along the names and found mine. I promptly placed it on my dress and went inside the gym. I looked around and recognized a few familiar faces.

I wasn't sure where to start, but it didn't matter because within seconds of entering, my name was called. "Bella! It's so good to see you. I wasn't sure if you would make it."

"Hi, Angela. It's good to see you too, you look great!" She really did look amazing.

She laughed lightly and said, "Thank you. Not the same 18 year old body, but 2 kids will do that to you."

"Two kids?" I asked.

"Brianna 5 and Henry is 3." She smiled proudly while reaching into her purse and pulling out pictures. "They get the blonde hair from my husband, Benjamin."

"They're beautiful," I said honestly.

"Thank you. Do you have any kids?"

I shook my head, "No."

"One day," she said lightly. She looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Oh my goodness, there's Lauren and Mike, excuse me."

I nodded as she practically took off in a run to greet them. I laughed a little and went over to the table that held the drinks. I grabbed a bottle of water and heard a voice I hadn't heard since I was 18.

"Bella Swan. Look at you." I turned around and noticed the strawberry hair before anything else and knew who it was right away.

I also noticed something else, "Wow, Tanya." I pointed towards my own chest and said, "Did you get work?"

She laughed out loudly and you could tell it was a fake laugh, "Of course I did. I had such a small chest size when I was in high school. I married a plastic surgeon though, and so he did these puppies for free."

"Wow… congratulations," I said honestly.

She smiled her bright bleached teeth at me, "Thank you. So is there anyone interesting here tonight. Who's gotten fatter since we graduated? I noticed Angie's put on quite a few pounds."

"She did have two kids." I told her seriously.

"Kids, eww. Thank god my husband, Garrett never wanted the little demons. I may have divorced him if that was the case."

I cleared my throat awkwardly and said, "Well I haven't seen anyone except for Angela. Did you see Jess anywhere?"

"Isn't she dead?" She asked carelessly.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

Tanya nodded and continued, "Yea, overdosed or something a couple of years back. Who knew she would have turned into a druggie, right?" I shook my head slightly and felt myself fighting to get air in. I couldn't believe that Jess was really gone. Before I could say anything Tanya slapped my arm and said, "Hey! Isn't that Edmund Cullen. My, my has he turned into a fox or what. I definitely wish I would have tried that ride out before graduation. I hear he's a doctor now. That's so hot. Who knows, maybe he'll give me a ride on his joystick later tonight."

I pulled away from her slightly disgusted, "Aren't you married?"

"Oh, Sweetie," She laughed again in my face, "Get with the times. These days most marriages are open-marriages. No one does monogamy anymore. How boring. But man, that Edmund is a fox. Too bad I didn't know then how hot he would be. Or that he would be a doctor."

"There was more to him than just his looks, Tanya." I looked over at the handsome man standing near the entrance. He was with a tiny pixie woman and she was absolutely stunning. I was sure this was either his girlfriend or his wife.

I didn't wait for her to respond before making my way towards the exit of the gym. I couldn't believe that I was ever her friend in high school. She was just as shallow then as she is now. I can't believe I had felt so low that I had just followed others around that way. I really did mess up my life back then, and a few others along the way.

I walked across the grass and found a bench. I plopped down and sighed. I took a few calming breaths and shook my head.

"I should just go home now," I grumbled lowly. "I knew this was a mistake."

"Were you really going to leave without even saying hi?" I turned around quickly, stunned at having been caught by someone.

Not just anyone though, caught by Edward Cullen.

**I know... I know... How dare I leave you all hanging for over a week! :O**

**Leave me some love anyways ... please**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Only a few chapters left to go. Hope everyone had some great holidays! :o)**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I stood quickly and shook my head, "Edward, wow. You scared me." I pressed my hand to my chest to try and calm my beating heart.

He raised his hands up and approached slowly, "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

I waved him off, "I'll be ok."

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Not at all, please join me." I sat down on the edge to allow him some room on the bench.

"It's been a while, Bella."

"It has. What have you been doing all of this time?"

He laughed and it was the most beautiful sound ever, "Medical school mostly."

"Ah," I laughed a little too, "Congratulations, Dr. Cullen."

I noticed the much familiar blush make its way across his face, "Thank you. What about you?"

I shrugged, "It took some time, but I finally made it to college and became a counsellor. I'm a counsellor for a high school in Seattle."

"Wow, that's amazing. I always knew you'd do something great."

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"You always did, not see yourself clearly. You were, and still are amazing, Bella. Just a little blind, I guess."

I punched his shoulder lightly, "Be nice."

We were both quiet for a moment and I spoke first, "How are your parents?"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Actually, they died a few years ago. Christmas Eve, 2008."

I placed my hand onto his lap, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok, Bella. It was hard for a long time and I'm still not fond of the holidays, but I manage."

"What happened?" I asked curiously, but quickly added, "If you don't mind."

"They were heading home from a small party we had at my place in the city and there was some sort of pileup on the highway. I'm told they died instantly, if that's any comfort."

"Not really," I whispered out.

He nodded his head and coughed, "Anyways. What else has been going on in the life of Bella Swan?"

"Nothing exciting, Edward. I guarantee you." I paused for a moment and smiled over at him, "I just realized you're not stuttering anymore."

He laughed loudly this time, "Oh god! You really needed to bring that up, didn't you? No way, I worked with a specialist at Dartmouth to get that fixed. I was such a loser because of that."

My head snapped in his direction, "You, Edward Cullen, were never a loser."

He puffed out his cheeks and laughed, "What world did you live in?"

"You became a doctor. Much more successful than any of the yahoos who made fun of you."

"Yahoos? Is that a professional term, Counsellor?" He smirked at me again and I almost melted on the spot. His eyes and his smirk were a dangerous combination, "You did pretty well too. I always did have a crush on you in high school."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess I was too awkward for you to notice. You were way out of my league then."

I shook my head, "You were the one out of my league, Edward."

"Why do you always do that?" He questioned. I raised in eyebrow in response and he continued, "Put yourself down, as if you weren't someone amazing back then. I knew exactly what everyone said about me. Including you. You defended me, when you didn't have to; you spoke to me like a normal human being. I wish you could have seen yourself the way I saw you."

"You're wrong, Edward. I had nothing going for me back then. I was going nowhere."

He grabbed on my hand tightly, "If only you could have believed in yourself the way you believed in me."

"If only," I mumbled out and looked up towards the sky.

I felt his hand on my cheek then, "You deserve so much, Bella. Then and now. If only you could have seen it for yourself. You're a good person."

I thought of Jess and shook my head in disagreement, "I'm not a nice person, Edward. Maybe I never was. I mess up a lot of things."

"Then fix them," he insisted.

"It's not that easy." Before he could say anything I quickly said, "Do you ever wish you could go back and do things differently. Change something about your life, anything. That maybe one small change might have given you an entirely different future." I kept going, my mouth had no filter, "I think of that often. Maybe if I talked to my Dad sooner, he might have been around and he might have believed in me, the way you seem to. That we might have both been better off without my mother. Maybe I would have gone to college right away and tried harder."

I wiped a tear away from eye, "I messed up a lot. The one thing I did good was that I didn't drag you down with me. Many times I wanted to tell you how I felt. To just be honest with you. But I knew, I knew that I would screw up somewhere and it's so much better now. You have a good life, and with me, I would have messed it up."

"If only," I mumbled out, "If only I did tell you how I felt…you might have saved me." I whispered pathetically.

Edward sat stunned on the bench and I stood quickly to make my way back towards the parking lot. I had just made a huge fool of myself and I needed to get home, get away from here. Away from Forks.

How could I have been so stupid? Obviously, he's got a much better life that he doesn't need me messing it up. Oh god, he's probably married. And now I seemed like the pathetic girl at his high school reunion that spilled some of her deepest secrets.

I was just stepping off the curb when I heard my name shouted from behind me.

"BELLA!"

I turned around and my heel caught in a crack on the curb. I stumbled backwards and fell hard. My head snapped backwards and connected with the pavement. I moaned in pain and my eyes began to shut on their own.

I felt my head being lifted slightly and I heard what sounded like my name was being whispered. I recognized Edwards' voice, but it seemed to be getting further and further away.

Everything then faded into black.

**Once a klutz, always a klutz. I too have not out-grown my klutzy tendencies. :( **

Anyways, if you liked the chapter, leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

My head was pounding so much. It actually felt like my brain was trying to break through my skull. I groaned and opened my eyes. I closed them and sighed. I was in the Forks hospital once again. This place had become familiar all over again. You would think that after all of this time, I would be free from accidents and never end up here again. Especially, when I was only here for the weekend.

I pulled myself up and shook my head a little. Yeah, that really wasn't helping the pain. I briefly wondered if I knew which doctor took care of me. If they remembered me from years ago. It would be close to 10 years since the last time I had been here.

The door opened and I lay back against the pillow, knowing the usually spiel was about to happen.

I head a chuckle and the voice said, "Well, Bella. I'm glad to see you're awake."

I sprung up straight then and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and stuttered out, "Dr. Cul… Dr. Cullen?"

He smiled at me and came over, "You seem shocked to see me."

He touched my head lightly and I whispered out, "I thought you were gone."

"Now where I would be exactly, Bella?" I winced when he touched a tender spot, "My favourite patient comes in and you think I'm just going to hand her over to some resident. No way."

"I'm confused."

He pulled his hand away and looked at me, "You've had quite a few accidents in your short life, Bella. But if you're forgetting something, maybe you hurt your head more seriously than I assumed. Although, I'm glad you're awake, or I would be having a different kind of conversation with your parents right about now."

Déjà vu occurred then and I looked up, "Short life?"

He laughed loudly then, "Well, I do consider 17 years short."

"I think," I said out loud, "I'm fine. It was just a moment of blurriness but I remember what happened."

He looked at me skeptically, "Do tell me what you remember?"

"Tyler Crowley almost crashed his van into me."

"What happened after?"

"Someone pushed me out of the way."

"Who?"

"Edward," I whispered out.

Dr. Cullen nodded and said, "Well I guess everything is fine. You seem to have a pretty good memory of the accident. I'll get the nurse to discharge you. This prescription is to get some pills that will help with the headaches." He walked to the door and paused, "By the way, Bella. It would be really nice for you to just visit once in a while. You don't have to hurt yourself just to drop by."

I nodded my head and watched as he walked out of the room. I must be dreaming. Or am I dead? Maybe I'm high again. No, definitely not.

I crunched the prescription in my hand and headed to the corner of the room to put my shoes and my jacket on.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, ""Here you go, Bella. You're all set. I called your parents earlier but it seems your Dad is out on another call and I've been unable to reach your mom."

I signed my name on the paper with a shaky hand and said, "Its fine." She smiled sympathetically at me.

I walked out of the hospital and quickly made my way home. Once there, I ran into the bathroom. I stood in shock and stared at the mirror in front of me.

My face was younger and less worn looking. My hair was healthy looking and the brown it had been when I was in high school. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to my bedroom.

Everything was in the same place as when I had lived here before. It was almost as if I had gone back in time.

I sat down on the bed and shook my head at the absurdity of what was happening. I lay down onto my back and closed my eyes. As much as I would like to start over, these things didn't just happen. I would wake up soon and this would be but a cruel joke.

"BELLA?" I woke up suddenly hearing someone shouting my name. I pulled myself up right and immediately grabbed onto my head as it started pounding and I was spinning slightly.

I looked around my room and it was still the exact same room as before I had fallen asleep. How was this possible?

I cautiously stood and walked down the stairs. I found my mother in the kitchen and she was rummaging through the fridge.

She looked up just as I stepped through the doorway, "There you are. Did you have anything to eat?"

I shook my head and the words flowed through my lips easily, "No, I've been in bed all day."

"Oh," she looked over at me with slight concern, "Are you feeling sick?"

I nodded my head then, "Yeah, I am. I'm still feeling it a bit."

"Well keep your distance. The last thing I need is to get sick." She said with disgust. Whether it was at me, or at being sick, I didn't know.

I turned and walked out of the room. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the front door. I had no idea how I would explain what was happening. This wasn't my life. Something was wrong and was messed up.

I sat down on the front steps and tried to make sense of what was happening.

I don't know how long I had been sitting on the front steps, but the bright lights that flashed before my eyes, brought me back down to earth.

I watched as the cruiser pulled into the driveway and Charlie got out. He looked so worried and he practically ran over to me, "Bella! Oh my god, are you ok?"

Before I could answer he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to his chest. After I pulled away I looked at him with worry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He nearly shouted. "My daughter almost gets run over by a van this morning and I didn't find out about it until 30 minutes ago! I tell you, I ought to go find that Crowley kid and teach him a lesson or two."

"You were worried about me?"

"Seriously, Bella? Of course I was. You're my daughter and I love you. I was so afraid I was going to get home and you would be asleep. I wouldn't have woken you up, but I would have still been really worried about you."

I felt the tears gathering in my eyes at the realization that Charlie cared about me. The last time, in my other life or whatever that was, he had come home, but I already been in bed when he got here.

He placed his hand onto my cheek and wiped away my tears, "I've never been so scared in all my life. I tell you, the deputy nearly had another hole torn into him when he told me only 30 minutes ago about the call he got this morning. This morning! Unbelievable."

"Oh, Dad!" I croaked out and hugged him once again. Maybe this was my second chance. Who knew? Whatever was happening, I needed to take advantage of it.

"I need you," I whispered to him. He pulled back this time and looked at me oddly, "I need you home and I need you in my life. I need to know you care about me."

"I do!" He said instantly.

"Then prove it," I challenged him.

He sat down on the top step and I sat next time, "I'm sorry. I really do love you, Bella. I just don't particularly like your mother."

"I don't either."

He laughed a little, "If only I could keep you to myself."

I laid my head against his shoulder and said, "You should divorce her."

"You would be ok with that?" He asked unsure.

I shrugged then, "It's not like she cares about either of us. I'm the kid she used to trap you and you're the husband who's supposed to give her anything she wants."

He snorted then, "I love you, Kiddo. I really, honestly do."

"I love you too, Dad."

**mind-blown! **

:P Let me know what you all think! :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

OMG! Sooooo sorry! Totally spaced out and forgot about the story! :(

Since it was already finished, I'm adding this chapter and the epilogue at the same. Sorry again!

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I woke up before the alarm and checked to make sure I was still in my childhood bedroom. I then looked down at myself and made sure I was still in the PJs I had put on before bed. Check and check.

I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was pretty sure I was in school today. Once in the bathroom, I turned the water on and washed my hair.

Once I was all clean, I started searching the bathroom drawers. I found my hair straightener and eventually found the blow dryer. I plugged it in and started drying my hair. I straightened and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my makeup case and looked at what I had inside. I shook my head at the amount of makeup that was wasted because I never used it. There could easily be a few hundred dollars of stuff in here that I never even touched.

I grabbed the mascara and was satisfied with just that. I didn't need anything else seeing as my skin was clean.

I went back into the bedroom and started sifting through the clothes I had. I had a lot more in here than I needed as well. I grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

I went down the stairs and saw the note taped to the fridge. I didn't bother reading it, seeing as I had a vague memory that it wasn't anything important. I noticed sitting on the kitchen table was a muffin with a piece of paper beneath it. I walked over and moved the muffin over and bent down to read the note.

_Don't forget to eat breakfast. Dr. Cullen told me this morning it would help if you have any headaches. Dad ox_

I smiled at the note and gently folded it in half. I slipped it into the front pocket of my jeans and grabbed the muffin before heading outside.

I took a deep breath once I reached the parking lot and looked around. I wasn't exactly sure what my schedule was at this point. I knew biology was first, but after that I wasn't too sure. Gosh, I wasn't even sure if I could remember my locker combination. It had been almost 10 years since I last used it.

A few rows over, I noticed a silver Volvo pull into a parking space and I smiled because this time I knew who the driver was.

A knocking on my window pulled me back to my current place and I looked over to see Tanya smirking at me.

"Stop staring at loverboy and get out here."

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my bag before jumping out of my truck. I slammed my door shut and looked over at Tanya, "Give it up, Tanya. Yes, I was looking at him and I'm actually planning on going over there right now and thanking him for saving my life yesterday."

"Ugh," she groaned. "'If he even thinks that 'pretending' to be a hero is going to win him some points with anyone, that's just ridiculous. He's still a loser."

"He wasn't pretending. He saved my life when he pushed me out of the way. So yes, that does make him a hero. Just admit it."

"What is your problem?" She snootily asked.

I turned around and stared right into her eyes, "You are. You think you're so much better than everyone else. Why, exactly? You grew up in Forks just like everyone else did and you went to all the same places. You are no better than anyone else. You're exactly the same, minus the fact that some people here are a hell of a lot smarter and are going to do amazing things. You'll probably end up looking like a plastic Barbie."

Her face turned red and she came right into my face, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Bella. But you better realize that I will destroy you. You'll be at the bottom of the social ladder in record time and you'll get to hang out with your loser dweed all you want."

"At least he isn't a fake."

She glared, "Let's get out of here, Jess." I looked over at Jess and she was looking between the two of us. "NOW!" Tanya shouted and Jess took off running behind her.

I knew I'd get more opportunities to try and get through to Jess, but right now I had something more important to do. I needed a friend. I wasn't looking to have anything else with Edward. I knew he would meet the right girl someday, but right now, I just needed a good friend.

I walked towards him and noticed he was talking to Alice. When I got closer, I called for him, "Edward."

Alice looked over at me and her eyes widened. Edward turned around and I noticed his thick classes and chuckled at myself for not remembering he use to wear glasses. I approached him and didn't say anything except threw my arms around him and hugged him. I knew he was stunned and that was the reason he wasn't hugging me back. I wasn't offended.

I pulled back and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Edward. Thank you, so much for what you did. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there yesterday and I'm glad that we don't have to find out."

He simply stared at me and so I turned towards Alice and stuck my hand out, "I'm Bella. You're Alice, right?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I know who you are." She paused for a moment and asked, "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

**~If Only~**

I smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

"So, what do you think of this dress?" I looked over at Alice and saw the magazine she was holding up.

I nodded my head, "I think it's pretty nice. It's definitely you."

She smiled at me and kept flipping through the book, "We HAVE to find something for you to wear."

I snorted then, "I don't think I'm going."

"But, it's PROM!"

I shrugged, "I bet when we're older we won't even really think of prom anymore." Well, actually, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't think of prom ever again.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Is it because no one asked you?"

I shook my head and sat up, "That's not it, Alice. I just don't mind sitting out on this one."

"I'm sure Edward will man-up soon and ask you."

I rolled my eyes at her this time, "Keep dreaming, Alice. I've already told you we're just friends."

"But… you like him, don't you?"

I thought it over for a moment. Ever since the day he pushed me out of the way, or the day I seemed to have returned to my high school self we have gotten closer. Edward was funny and charming all in one. He was gentleman above all else. I really got to know the real him, and I also got to know Alice through him. They were my best friends and I was happy to have been given the second chance to make friends.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "He'll meet someone pretty great. He deserves that."

"You know you're pretty great, right?"

I burst out laughing and threw a carrot stick at her, "You're so cheesy, Alice. Where have you been all my life?"

She sighed dramatically, "A prestigious art school in New York!"

"I still don't know why you decided to come back here to Forks for one year."

She shrugged this time, "I wanted to spend my final year with Edward. You know, you should be happy I came back or you'd still be stuck with the bitches."

"True." I nodded.

Tanya had kept true to her word and tried her hardest to destroy me. The only thing she didn't realize was that in my old life, I had destroyed myself. I literally knew what rock bottom was. Anything she threw at me, I just shrugged it off. She only had the power to hurt me if I let her. I wouldn't have known this in my previous life, but I really did grow up a lot and I was happy to have kept my knowledge.

"Are you staying the night?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I already asked Charlie and he was ok with it. He's planning on going fishing in the morning with his friend Billy from La Push."

"Your dad is so much more relaxed now that your mom is gone."

"Agreed. We're both better off without her."

"I'm going to grab some more snacks for us. Hopefully, mom has bought some unhealthy stuff too. Edward will probably watch the movie with us."

I watched her bounce out of the room and smiled at her antics. I really was glad to have some real friends now.

**~If Only~**

I grabbed my hair brush off of the counter and continued to try and fix the mess that was on my head. I shouldn't have been surprised that Forks would get a sudden downpour like that. It just took me by surprised and caused this rat nest currently sitting on my head. I brushed through my hair and pulled out knots. I was in the school bathroom and I was happy to have been a little late this morning, or I was sure this place would have been packed with girls.

The door swung open then and I turned stunned. I watched as Jess ran right passed me and into one of the bathroom stalls. I don't even think she noticed me. She slammed the bathroom stall door shut and I heard her getting sick.

Ah, yes! Now I remember what was happening with Jess. I was actually glad to have this moment now. Maybe, I would get the opportunity to talk to her, without Tanya hanging around and filling her head with ridiculous thoughts.

I grabbed a piece of paper towel and waited a moment. The toilet flushed and she came out. I handed the towel to her and she looked up stunned. Warily she reached for it and wiped her mouth with it.

She scooped water into her mouth and began rinsing it. She then turned to me slowly and spoke quietly, "I got that damn bug that's been going around for a while now."

I stared at her, "Funny, I didn't know there was one."

"Well, there is," she turned away from me.

"It's not a big deal, you know. Well, I mean it is. But a lot of people make it through. It isn't the end of the world."

Her eyes widened and she turned to me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shrugged then, "Believe what you want. Just know this is your choice. Don't rush into something you may regret later just because someone has different opinions."

"Why do you hate Tanya?" She blurted out.

I let out a small laugh, "I don't hate anyone, Jess. I just realized that I could do better than her. I could make real friends who aren't selfish. You know as well as I do that she is only using you. Well she was using the both of us. Once graduation comes around, she'll be gone and you'll be left with whatever she leaves in her dust. Think for yourself. Think about what you want and do what you want. It's your life."

I turned and walked out of the door. I wasn't sure if I had heard her say, "You're right," so I just kept walking. I couldn't force her out of her decision to have an abortion, but at least I could hopefully let her know she had to make her own choice. Not Tanya's.

I made it to class on time and sat down. Edward looked at me curiously and I stared back confused. His eyes traveled upwards and I realized that I never really fixed my hair. Mortified I clasped my hands on top of my head and Edward cracked up laughing then.

I guess I saw the humour in the situation as well as I cracked up with him. In no time, everyone was staring back at us like we were idiots. I really didn't care. Prom and graduation were approaching and we were pretty much done with classes.

A piece of paper floated onto my desk and I snatched it up before the teacher could see it. I opened it slowly and read the words. I re-read them to make sure I was actually seeing what was there.

_You're still beautiful with crazy hair. Would you go to prom with me?_

Shocked I looked up and saw Edward watching me with cautious eyes. A shy smile made its way onto my face and I nodded.

**:) **


	12. Epilogue

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry about all of the updates! I was trying to put spaces between the different time periods in the previous chapter and FF wouldn't save them :S It works now... but I had to actually put ~If Only~ for it to work... **

As promised, here is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story! :)

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

I placed the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. I was so happy to have this evening over with. There was something odd in the air and I couldn't quite place the cautious feeling I had.

I felt arms wrap around me and leaned back against the strong chest, "What are you thinking about, Beautiful?"

I shrugged in his arms, "I'm just feeling a little on edge."

I felt him turn my body around and I looked into the green eyes that I loved with all of my heart, "I promise you, everything is going to go smoothly."

He was rubbing my belly and I looked down to the protruding part of my belly, "I'm not too worried about that. I know you'll be with me the whole time."

"That is true, Mrs. Cullen."

My smile widened. No matter the fact that we had been married for almost four years, I still loved hearing him call me that.

I turned back around and slammed the dishwasher shut, effectively getting it started.

The phone rang and I watched as my husband went and answered it. He spoke for a few moments before hanging up the phone.

"That was Jess. She, Mike and the two girls will be here around lunch time."

I grinned at him then, "Good. It's been a while since they stopped by. I'm beginning to miss the girls."

He laughed then, "I honestly don't know where their parents get the energy to deal with the two of them."

I laughed along with him knowing he was right. Mike and Jess had twin girls about six months after graduation. It was hard for a short time, but together they made it through. Jess and I had also gained a closer relationship. One much closer than our previous life and of the high school life. Once she no longer cared about Tanya, we got along well and she actually became one of my best friends.

I heard two more people enter the kitchen and smiled over at them.

Esme came over and hugged me tightly. Well as tight as she could with my belly getting in the way. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you so much for having us over. I should have been here earlier to help or something."

"Nonsense, Esme. We were happy to have you here. Both of you." I added, looking towards Carlisle.

"We really should be heading home now, before the weather turns worse out there." Carlisle said while walking towards the front entrance.

I felt my skin tingle slightly and spoke up, "Actually, I have the guestroom made up for the two of you. I would really like it if you both stayed."

Carlisle smiled over at me and shook his head, "We wouldn't want to impose on the two of you."

I stepped forward and grabbed onto his jacket, "You wouldn't be. Trust me. Besides, Alice and Jasper will be here in the morning with little Henry and Emmett and Rose will be here with their three kids. In the afternoon, Mike and Jess will be coming over and Charlie is planning on bringing Sue. Everyone will be here; it just makes sense for you two to stay."

"Well if you insist." Esme said quietly from the other side of the room, "It does make a lot of sense to spend the night."

"I doubt you'll be winning this one, Dad." Edward laughed and clapped him on the back.

"You're right about that, Son." Carlisle laughed before taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket back up.

We all stayed up and talked for a little longer before Esme and Carlisle made their way to the guestroom.

Edward made sure the doors were locked and I looked outside at the snow falling gently to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me and placed both of his hands onto my belly.

He kissed the side of my neck and spoke quietly, "It's almost Christmas and so I'll say it now. Merry Christmas, my love. You have made me so happy and I promise to always be there for you and protect you."

"You don't even realize how much you've already done." I squeezed his hands and turned my head slightly so that our lips could meet in a passionate kiss.

He grabbed onto my hand and began to lead me upstairs. I looked at the clock and watched it as it struck midnight.

I looked up towards Edward and said, "Merry Christmas 2008, Baby."

**The End**


End file.
